5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Yotsuba Nakano/Relationships
__TOC__ Nakano Quintuplets Due to Yotsuba's helpful personality, combined with her cheerful and bright traits, she is able to make a lot of friends. Yotsuba is sentimental towards familial feelings.Manga Chapter 37 (p. 13). In Kyoto, she promised to study to lessen the load on her sisters and her mother.Manga Chapter 88 (p. 13). Ichika Nakano Yotsuba calls Ichika as "Ichika."Manga Chapter 12 (p. 4). Yotsuba often cleans Ichika's room.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 11). Yotsuba tries to cheer up Ichika.Manga Chapter 66 (p. 6). Ichika stole candies and stickers from Yotsuba in the past.Manga Chapter 66 (p. 8). Ichika also made friends with someone Yotsuba wanted to befriend with.Manga Chapter 66 (p. 8). Yotsuba is the one who would usually clean her room as it is usually in a messy state. Yotsuba looks up to Ichika as the elder sister of the family, expressing her concern for Ichika whenever she is upset and would not hesitate to help her get better. Ichika used to brush Yotsuba's teeth when they're kid.Manga Chapter 45 (p. 14). Nino Nakano Nino is protective of Yotsuba. Nino always brought bandages with her because someone in her family got injured all the time.Manga Chapter 26 (p. 7). Miku Nakano Yotsuba understands Miku's feeling with only the slightest signs, implying her awareness & care towards Miku's well-being. Itsuki Nakano Itsuki consoles Yotsuba by showing her Fuutarou's notes praising Yotsuba.Manga Chapter 31 (p. 12).Itsuki is the first to learn of Yotsuba's past with Fuutarou, and is asked to disguise herself as Yotsuba from 5 years ago. While Itsuki believes that Yotsuba deserves a chance with Fuutarou, Yotsuba refutes it, feeling undeserving of it and wanting to not be the only one who is "special" to him. Others Fuutarou Uesugi Yotsuba calls Fuutarou "Uesugi-san."Manga Chapter 1 (p. 25) Yotsuba's first impression of the new Fuutarou is "someone gloomy and doesn't have many friends."Manga Chapter 1 (p. 28) Fuutarou's first impressions of Yotsuba is that she is a simpleton.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 43-44) Yotsuba is the only sister who accepts Fuutarou as a tutor early in the series. She happily cooperates with him to make her sisters acknowledge Fuutarou. Yotsuba is eager to be taught, and happy because the tutor is someone in the same grade.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 6). She wholly believes in his ability of teaching to a point she would reject the thought of another tutor. During their first date, Yotsuba realizes what she really wants, the smile/happiness of Fuutarou. Yotsuba's main reason to nominate Fuutarou as the class rep is to make people understand how nice Fuutarou is.Manga Chapter 72 (p. 9). Yotsuba declares that whoever Fuutarou likes, she will support him.Manga Chapter 72 (p. 15).Manga Chapter 72 (p. 16-17). It is revealed that Yotsuba was the girl in Kyoto who saved Fuutarou from police, although he later ended up talking to another unidentified Nakano Quintuplet.Manga Chapter 87 (p. 19).Manga Chapter 89 (p. 18). This spurred her on to try to distinguish herself so there wouldn't be any more confusion.Manga Chapter 88 (p. 21). Yotsuba has been in love with Fuutarou, however believes that she can't have a chance when three of the sisters have already been forward with him.Manga Chapter 90 (p. 19). She recognised him when she handed him his test when she transferred in, however was too embarrassed about her academic performance to bring up that they had met, or the mutual promise to study hard and be useful.Manga Chapter 88 (p. 15).Manga Chapter 90 (p. 2). References Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships